ENTERRADO VIVO
by mylac
Summary: Bella swan, se encuentra a un desconocido a las afueras de un cementerio, dispuesta a irse, sus decisiones cambian cuando se enamora del desconocido
1. Chapter 1

Enterrado vivo

Eran las diez de la noche, iba camino a casa, Jacob se había casado con una rubia, y el muy tonto me invito, teníamos 5 años de novios y en el ultimo año decide dejarme por una tipa que conoció en un chat, en todo el día no había dejado de llover, pero me sentía sola y triste, mis padres se habían mudado a Inglaterra, y todos mis amigos se fueron a vivir a Europa, excepto yo, pero esta noche se acabaría eso, mi pasaporte lo arregle hace un mes, solo tomaría mis cosas y me iría, pero las luces del carro reflejaron una figura negra y pise el freno y las llantas rechinaron, pero esa figura en medio de las luces tomo la forma de un hombre y asustada me baje en medio de la lluvia

-¿estas bien?- me acerque A él pero de inmediato el se cayó al piso y corrí para tomarlo, vi su ropa empolvada, y mire para todos lados, no podía dejarlo ahí, así que lo recosté en el pavimento y corrí a abrir la puerta trasera de mi auto y luego fui por él, pero como soy delgada sin fuerzas, lo cargue como pude y lo recosté en mi auto, cerré la puerta y rápido me metí, pero el frio empezó a hacer efectos y acelere hasta llegar a mi casa, el portón se abrió frente a mí y me metí hasta el estacionamiento, apague mi auto y me Salí, y a él lo cargue por suerte había dejado la puerta abierta que conecta de la sala al estacionamiento y lo recosté en el sillón y encendí las luces, cuando vuelvo hacia él, me quede helada, era hermoso, de tez blanca, pómulos sobresalientes, aunque estaba lleno de tierra, sus labios delgados y rosados, su cabello era cobrizo

-agua- se escucho una voz sedosa y seductora

-que… quieres... Agua?-dije tartamudeando y acercándome a él y abrió los ojos de par en par y unas hermosas esmeraldas aparecieron y me quede anonada es hermoso pero su vista me la dirigió y reaccione rápido

-ahorita te la traigo- dije al mismo tiempo levantándome y me dirigí a la cocina y tome un vaso y busque mi agua de melón pero no, siempre tenía suero y tome uno de la alacena y se lo lleve

-toma, es suero, te ayudara- se lo abrí al mismo momento y se lo di, el extendió la mano y nuestros dedos se tocaron y sentí una descarga eléctrica que me hizo temblar

-voy por una toalla- Salí corriendo de la sala y subí las escaleras abrí rápido mi recamara y me quite las zapatillas y busque mis pantuflas, me quite el abrigo junto con el vestido y me puse mi pijama, pero escuche pasos y volteo y era mi perro moviendo la cola

-¡capitán!- y el labrador de nariz rosa, movió su cola con alegría y corrí abrazarlo en cambio el, me lamia y le bese la cabeza

-capitán, ven conmigo- tomando una toalla, salimos corriendo y llegue hasta donde estaba el hermoso humano, que estaba sentado y se había acabado el suero, capitán se acerco a él y empezó a olfatearlo pero se subió y se sentó y se bajo y empezó a ladrarle

-capitán, no le ladres- y me a cerque rápido y le di la toalla

-gracias- esa hermosa voz de nuevo

-pero creo de debería primero de limpiarme- y me quede sin habla

-sí, ahm te llevo hacia el baño para que te bañes- le dije muy nerviosa

-¿estás segura de lo que estás haciendo?- me pregunto el muy serio

-sí, no vivo con mas personas y no te podía dejar ahí- y en ese momento el se incorporo

-y en donde queda la regadera- camine enfrente de él y capitán se subió y ya me imagino a donde se fue, llegamos al baño y encendí las luces y pase a dejarle la toalla y acercar un cesto para la ropa sucia

-te dejo esta toalla, el cesto aquí te lo dejo y el cancel de aluminio el de en medio, es la regadera, el otro es una cabina de vapor y lo otro es una enorme tina de hidromasaje y lo otro es un jacuzzi, es que el baño es del tamaño de un departamento y está cerrado con cancel de aluminio-

-muchas gracias- viendo todo a su alrededor casa rara que me heredo mi abuela, con sauna abajo y piscina abajo

-en lo que te bañas te dejare ropa limpia y te preparare una sopa- Salí de inmediato de ahí y me fui a mi recamara a buscar ropa que no me quede o que sea del tonto de Jacob, tome un pants negro y una camisa negra, y tome sus sandalias, y toque el baño antes de entrar

-¿se puede?- pregunte asomándome

-si se puede, es tu casa- y entre rápido, dejando su ropa limpia en una repisa

-ya me salgo, y te hago la sopa, cuando estés listo, me buscas en la cocina- Salí y cerré la puerta, baje hasta la cocina y empecé a hacer la sopa, pero en el transcurso de su baño y la sopa, quedo más rápida la sopa y me serví

-hola- y levante la cabeza y el estaba ahí, me levante de inmediato

-puedes pasar- y le acerco a mí, pero era alto máximo de 1.90 y se sentó y yo también, y empecé a comer, pero me detuve porque él no había probado nada

-¿todo bien?- le pregunte con la cuchara en la boca

-es...Que ¿de qué es la sopa?- me pregunto enarcando una ceja y en tono frio

-es de fideos- le dije comiendo y el empezó a comerse la sopa, me levante por agua de melón y me serví pero sentí una pesada mirada y lo volteo a ver

-¿quieres agua de melón?- le pregunte y el asintió con la cabeza le di mi vaso, porque empezaba a sospechar de que a lo mejor lo habían envenenado pero mi mirada me llevo hacia su plato y estaba vacío y le pregunte que si quería mas sopa y me respondió que sí, al final se la acabo toda y el agua también

-deja que lave yo, has sido muy amable conmigo y quiero ayudarte a lavar los platos- me quede estática, nunca pensé que alguien me lo diría, Jacob solo comía y dejaba todo en desorden, sentí una respiración en mi cuello y era él, que en sus ojos vi tristeza y que estaba a punto de llorar pero a la vez, era odio y coraje

-bien, en lo que tu lavas los platos prepara tu recamara y te daré un cepillo dental- le dije caminando y pensando que me daban ganas de darle besos, empecé a acomodar la recamara de huéspedes y volví a sentir esa mirada y volteo y era el

-aquí dormirás, recamara esta frente a esta así que descansa ya mañana veremos, en el baño hay un cepillo en una caja así que buenas noches- le dije con una sonrisa, pero él me dijo buenas noches y sin ninguna expresión, lo malo de mi lavabo es que eran dos, así que estaba pensando en quitar el otro, termine de cepillarme los dientes, me metí a mi cama apagando todas las luces y escuche pequeños sollozos supuse que eran de él, sería correcto preguntarle mañana su nombre nada mas, el me dirá que fue lo que le ocurrió, e Hipnos vino por mí y me llevo al país de los sueños


	2. EL DESPERTAR

**antes de leer el capitulo les doy las gracias a:**

**laubellacullen94**

**Arantxatrejo**

**por leer mi historia y también quiero que pasen a leer mis otras dos historias, pongo el link, pero si no se ve o no sale el link solo den click en mi nombre y aparecerán las dos historias y comenten, en el siguiente capitulo habrá lemmon**

s/8770696/1/El-ladr%C3%B3n-que-me-robo

s/8603254/1/misterioso-y-seductor-vecino

Una alarma impaciente me hizo saltar de mi cama, lo que había pasado ayer en la noche no era un sueño, era verdad, y mi corazón se aceleró u y un sentimiento de tristeza me invadió cuando pensé que él se había ido, Salí rápido de mi cama pero la sabana se atoro en mi pie y me impacte contra el piso, desesperada quite la sabana y abrí la puerta de mi recamara de una patada y corrí hacia su recamara y abrí la puerta sin tocar y el estaba ahí durmiendo , y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro y volví a cerrar la puerta con cuidado, me fui a mi recamara y busque mi ropa interior y me fui a bañar, me dirigí al baño y abrí el cancel de la tina, y después abrí las llaves de agua fría y caliente dejando que se llenara, necesitaba pensar bien en lo que había hecho, ayude a un extraño y no sé qué haría con él, pero debo de tener un plan, y se me ocurre que si no tiene familia seria mi mayordomo y jardinero, porque yo sola no puedo con tantos quehaceres y contestar el teléfono y además yo tenía que haberme ido a Escocia, saque mis shampoos favoritos de fresas y jazmines y los vacié en la tina y me metí, y cerré las llaves, mi cuerpo se fue resbalando y llegue hasta el fondo de la tina, me termine de bañar y me Salí de la tina, me seque y me empecé a vestir me cepille los dientes, y como había una puerta que conectaba a mi recamara use esa puerta nunca la usaba excepto el día de hoy, me vestí lentamente pensando en lo que le iba a decir, empecé a desenredar mi cabello rápido porque mi estomago empezó a quejarse, deje mi peine y Salí pero me di la vuelta y me impacte con algo duro

-perdón, pero la estaba buscando- una melodiosa voz me hizo sonrojarme, de manera muy miedosa levante la mirada y me encontré con unos ojos verdes que había olvidado

-puedes tutearme- le dije al mismo tiempo que me alejaba un poco pero, algo en mi hizo quererme abalanzar contra de él y besarlo

-¿podemos hablar?- me pregunto seriamente y accedí, bajamos en silencio hasta la sala y me senté y también se sentó quedando frente a mi

-ayer en la noche me salvaste, pero quiero decir que, no te conozco como para contarte mi vida, solo te diré que no tengo familia, mi nombre es Edward masen, soy huérfano, y no te pido que me tengas lastima, la gente nunca me ha ayudado cuando mi madre se murió, siempre estuve solo, así que te repito, no me gusta que me tengan lastima- me dijo en una mirada fiera y negra y eso se me hizo tierno

-bueno, pensaba contratar a un mayordomo, porque yo sola no puedo con muchos trabajos, así que ¿quieres quedarte con el puesto?, tendrás un lugar en donde dormir, tu paga, la comida y un día de descanso, serás mayordomo y jardinero- le dije jugando con un mechón de mi cabello y trate de no mirarlo pero mi mirada se encontró con la suya y me enamore de el

-acepto el trato- me dijo fríamente, aunque él nunca me dirá nada de lo que le paso, tratare de investigar, y los importante es que nunca amara a nadie, nos levantamos y desayunamos juntos, después empezó a hacer sus labores

-no me has dicho tu nombre- me vio fijamente y me sonroje

-mi nombre es isabella marie swan, pero prefiero que me digan bella- sonreí pero el no, desde que empezó con sus labores ha tenido una mirada fría y asesina, a lo mejor es así

-te diré señorita isabella, nada de titubeos, entre los dos- acepte esa regla, pero no sé si la cumpliría, pero mi corazón sin quererlo ya es suyo, fui por capitán y lo saque a que corriera y tome una de sus pelotas favoritas y la puse en el bolsillo del pantalón, fui por mis llaves

-¿tiene herramientas de jardinería, señorita?- me pregunto muy fríamente y el pecho empezó a dolerme, le indique en donde estaban

-hay algo que no pregunte- le dije al mismo tiempo que buscaba la correa de capitán y él me miro pero sus ojos brillaban con la luz del sol, su cabello se veía de un cobrizo que se tornaba rojo, pero siempre su mirada fiera y a la vez oscura

-que es lo que quiere preguntarme- dijo mi hermoso hombre

-como debo de dirigirme cada que te hablo- y mire al piso

-dígame señor Edward- el sol de Arizona lo hacía ver muy hermoso,

-ok señor Edward, yo hare las compras, cocinaré y limpiare, en cuanto a usted, se encargara del jardín y atender el teléfono y los invitados que lleguen a esta casa- y aunque no me gustaba tratarlo de usted, entendí que él no se fijaría en ninguna mujer, pero me enamore de él, tome a capitán y empezó a caminar hacia el parque, quería decirle que desde ayer en la noche, me enamore de el, y no me importaba cual haya sido su vida, pero no, sería mejor considerar irme a Escocia, no se lo puedo decir o el se iría, me enamore como una tonta, pero algo me hizo darme cuenta de algo, capitán rompió su cadena y corrió bastante rápido y alcanzo a una hembra de golden retriever y caí en la cuenta de que capitán se había enamorado de una golden retriever, pero corrí lo más rápido que pude y llegue a su encuentro

-capitán, ¡eres un jovencito travieso!- le dije en tono de broma

-¿el perro labrador es tuyo?- una voz varonil me hizo voltear y ante mi estaba un hombre alto, rubio y de ojos azules, y le sonreí pero el también me sonrió

-si es mío, se llama capitán- le dije tomando a capitán que al parecer se llevaba bien con la perrita

-la perrita es mía, se llama odeth, y creo que le agradaste, por cierto soy Mike Newton y tu eres…- sus ojos azules eran como el mar profundo y me sonroje, pero unos ojos verdes aparecieron en mi mente y me sentí mal, pero Edward jamás me miraría, a lo mejor, en su pasado alguien lo hirió, y dicen que cuando una persona es fría es porque lo han lastimado profundamente

-me llamo isabella marie swan, pero prefiero que me digan bella- le dije con una sonrisa y recordé cuando le dije mi nombre completo a el

-bonito nombre- me sonrió Mike y empezamos a platicar

-oye, bella, yo sé que esto te sonara mal, pero ¿aceptas ir a cenar conmigo?- me miraba como un niño y acepte, le dije que pasara por mí a las 8:pm y le di mi dirección, llegue rápido a mi casa y ahí estaba el, no lo mire solo pase de lado y aunque me dolía hacer eso, entendí que no tenía ninguna esperanza con él y mejor me puse a pensar que este encuentro sería muy hermoso y otra vez volví a sonreír,

-hice una lista de las cosas que hace falta- me dijo Edward en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina e hizo que me ahogara

-ok, deje la lista en la mesa, iré a comprar algunas cosas- no lo mire si lo hacía no podría soportarlo, lo besaría y le diría que conmigo no habría ya más sufrimiento, pero el pensaría que soy una mujerzuela, así que no lo mire deje el vaso en la tarja y tome la lista su caligrafía era hermosa y guarde la lista, Salí de la cocina y me dirigí a mi recamara, ya estando ahí abrí mi ropero pero no encontré nada lindo para ponerme esta noche, baje hacia la sala y tome mi celular, me senté y digite el teléfono de Mike, algo no me había quedado claro ¿también va a ir capitán conmigo? A la tercera timbrada el contesto

-hola, bella esperaba tu llamada- eso me hizo sonrojar y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-hola Mike, tenía una duda ¿puedo llevar a capitán también?- le dije mordiendo mi labio inferior

-claro, olvide decirte que la cena era en mi casa- y una sonrisa surcó mi cara y sentí una pesada mirada que me perforaba

-ok, entonces espero por ti a las 8:00pm- le dije con una seductora voz y algo se encendió en mi y enseguida colgó y yo puse el teléfono en su lugar y busque las llaves de mi auto y tome mi celular y lo encendí a toda marcha, conducía hasta llegar al supermercado y me baje de inmediato busque mi celular para ver la hora y eran las 2:30pm todavía tenía tiempo para las compras y para escoger un vestido y ropa interior, algo había hecho Mike que en mi interior se encendiera, y será porque Jacob nunca me atendió sexualmente y siempre en mi cabeza rondaba la idea de que a la rubia oxigenada llamada Lauren si la complacía y quitando esas ideas ardientes tome un carrito y al mismo tiempo buscar la lista, la desdoble y empecé por orden, estaba caminando y pase por el pasillo de la ropa interior y empecé a ver la ropa interior y busque con encajes y encontré un rojo bastante encendido pero al quitarlo vi uno negro y opte por la segunda opción, llegue a la caja registradora y me acorde de que tenía que comprar maquillaje, cortarme el cabello y un cautivador y provocativo vestido, después de pagar las cosas me encamine hacia el estacionamiento y al llegar busque la llave de la cajuela y la puse en su picaporte y la gire, de inmediato la puerta se abrió y empecé a subir las cosas y pregunt6e por una estética y me indicaron que más adelante había una y me encamine hacia esa dirección, llegue y me hicieron sentar después me pasaron a una silla, y la señorita que me atendió me pregunto como quería el corte y le dije que lo despuntara, y así lo hizo después de la estética pase frente a un sex shop y curiosa entre, nunca había entrado a un lugar de esos y en un aparador tenia películas eróticas y compre dos, las vería con Mike, Salí de la tienda y me encamine otra vez a mi auto para dejarlas en la guantera no quería que nadie me viera con ellas y al llegar a mi auto abrí la puerta del copiloto y me metí pero solo vi la portada y en ella estaba una tipa enseñando sus senos, rápido las deje en la guantera y Salí caminando por las tiendas y llegue a una, me fui directo a los vestidos y encontré uno negro corto hasta los muslos de tirantes que más bien parecía una pijama, camine y camine por la tienda pero ninguno estaba así que rendida iba a escoger el negro que había visto primero pero mi mirada se fue por uno azul pizarra era corto que llegaba hasta medio muslo, con pronunciado escote y de manga larga, encantada con ese fui a buscar un probador y al encontrar uno, cerré la puerta, al mismo tiempo que me deshacía de los zapatos y dejando el vestido en un banco, me apresure a quitarme la ropa que tenia puesta, y libre de eso me puse el vestido mire hacia el espejo, el vestido estaba entallado a mi figura que pareciera que fue hecho a mi medida, y como siempre fui de talla grande en el sostén pues creo que ya no necesitaría ponerme uno con este vestido, me lo quite de inmediato y Salí del probador, pregunte por cosméticos y empecé a buscar un labial rojo intenso y un delineador negro y las sombras azules termine de hacer esas compras y me fui directo a mi casa al llegar me recibió Edward y de pronto un sentimiento de remordimiento me apareció ¿pero qué?, es obvio que no está dispuesto a hacer una relación pero yo lo amo y además Mike me gusta y rápido entre apague mi auto, y me Salí, solo me había llevado mi vestido y los maquillajes, las zapatillas ya las tenia, subí a mi recamara, abrí la puerta, deje mis cosas en la cama, saque el vestido y lo puse en un biombo que tenia y la ropa interior la deje en mi cama, abrí mi closet y hasta abajo note una caja azul con un listón del mismo color, la tome y tenía una pequeña nota por parte de Alice "Cuando vuelvas a tener una cita, ponte las zapatillas con broche de color azul" nunca las había sacado, quizá fue porque no tenía con quien lucirme, las deje arriba de mi baúl, saque los cosméticos y del closet saque una correa en forma de levita para capitán, que se la pondría cuando ya nos fuéramos , vi el reloj de mi celular y eran las 6:00pm se pasaba el tiempo rápido, busque mi bolso y una gargantilla de zafiro que mi madre me regalo y un bolso azul cielo para meter las películas pero no las encontré y rápido baje y me dirigí a la sala

-¿buscaba esto?- una voz furiosa detrás de mi me obligo a encararlo


	3. LA PRIMERA VEZ

**ANTES DE LEER, QUIERO DARLES LAS GRACIAS A **

**ABELEN POR LEER MI HISTORIA, TAMBIÉN LES QUIERO DECIR QUE ESTE CAPITULO ES MI PRIMER LEMMON , ASÍ QUE SE ACEPTAN, SUGERENCIAS, ETC**

Cuando volteaba, mi cara se quedo pálida, más de lo que estaba era Edward que me miraba con furia, ira y dolor, pero su mirada era negra

-¿es suyo esto?- su voz destilaba enojo e ira

-si es mío, gracias- le arrebate la bolsa y Salí corriendo hasta mi habitación, cerré la puerta con llave y él había visto las películas, pero, no estaba en posición de reclamarme nada, no era mi novio ni mi esposo, solo un empleado que debería saber cuál es su lugar, pero hoy sería mi primera vez, en mis 23 años jamás lo había hecho, Jacob siempre llegaba cansado, le dolía la cabeza o tenía trabajo o mejor aun no tenía ganas y alegaba de mi periodo y eso era de todos los días, a lo mejor por eso nuestra relación se acabo pero mi estomago hizo un ruido que me saco de las ideas y decidida abrí la puerta y baje hasta la cocina y olí comida

-¿va a comer?- Edward se acerco a mi pero me aleje unos pasos y no quise mirarlo, en su tono de voz había dolor pero pronto aleje esa idea

-sí, voy a comer- me fui a la mesa y me senté, empecé a jugar con mis manos de pronto y Edward me sirvió pero al poner mi plato noté que no había cuchara

-le falto la cuchara- poniendo mis brazos en ambos lados de la mesa

-aquí esta la cuchara- la tendió hacia mi dirección y la tome pero Edward la aventó hacia el piso y mi vista junto con la cuchara

-perdón, le doy una nueva- un tono de burla escuche en su voz, tomo la cuchara del piso y la puso en la tarja, después fue por otra cuchara y me la dejo a media mesa

-no le he dicho que se retire- le dije firmemente y a la vez mirándolo, el se dio la vuelta y quedo en mi dirección

-yo ya comí, por si tenía esa duda- me dijo con una mirada muy afilada y un atisbo de coraje y odio

-aparte de eso, como me dio la cuchara hace unos momentos, de eso quiero hablar, ¿Por qué me ha tratado así?, esa fue una actitud muy grosera de usted, si vuelve a hacer eso, será la última vez que lo haga, ¿queda claro?- en un tono forma y autoritario, el solo hizo un gesto de poca importancia y una sonrisa torcida de manera rebelde me quede sin habla, mi corazón palpito muy rápido y se fue, comí rápidamente y deje los trastes en la tarja y subí rápidamente, estando en mi recama cerré la puerta y me quite toda la ropa y me metí a bañar en la tina, después de mi baño me seque y me puse mi ropa interior que había comprado me fui a mi habitación, mire mi reloj y eran las 7:00pm bien una hora para terminar de vestirme y maquillarme, cepille mi cabello, me puse las zapatillas y el vestido, me maquille cuidadosamente y metí las películas a mi bolsa, me puse la gargantilla y mi perfume, tome la correa en forma de levita y busque a capitán, Salí de mi recamara y fui a la suya y ahí estaba sentado durmiendo

-haber capitán, no te muevas, esto te hará verte elegante- le dije con una sonrisa al tiempo que se la ponía, lo cepille un poco y después bajamos, me senté en el sillón grande, y lo espere ahí, escuche unos pasos y levante la vista, Edward me miraba de arriba abajo y se escucho un timbre, fue a abrir y supe que era Mike me levante rápido y acomode la parte baja del vestido, se abrió la puerta entro Mike y me miro impactado, me acerque a el

-vaya, eres una hermosa alucinación- y acorto la distancia entre los dos y sus labios se unieron con los míos, le correspondí gustosa y su lengua entro en mi boca que lo recibió gustosa y ese beso estaba haciendo que me dieran ganas de quitarnos la ropa, ir a mi recamara, ver las películas y hacerlo desenfrenado hasta el amanecer, pero para eso habría más tiempo y él se aparto de mi

-creo que mejor nos vamos- me dijo viéndome con lujuria y eso me humedeció

-bien, vámonos- le dije mordiéndome el labio inferior

-llegare tarde- le dije a Edward pero el miraba al vacio y fumaba

-la nicotina hace que me duela la cabeza, si estas dentro de la casa fuma afuera- le dije en un tono severo y Mike se acerco

-¿nos vamos?- y me dio una nalgada y grite bajito, salimos los dos tomados de las manos con capitán y odeth detrás de nosotros, nos subimos en su auto y en el camino nos besábamos ardientemente, a este paso quería que fuera en su auto, sabía que con el seria mi primera vez y estaba emocionada por eso llegamos a su casa salimos del auto, abrió la puerta y entramos

-supongo que traes películas- me dijo en una sonrisa

-de hecho en mi bolso están- le dije al mismo tiempo que me quitaba el bolso y lo abría, al tenerlas se las di y el las saco de la bolsa

-excelentes películas, mejor cenamos y luego las vemos-dicho esto, se acerco y me empezó a besar mis manos bajaron hasta su miembro y lo empecé a masajear

-ummm, no hagas eso, porque no podremos comer y además no dará tiempo de ver las películas- dijo aun besándome, nos apartamos rápidamente y empezamos a cenar, espárragos, y ostiones con vino tinto, los espárragos me los comía de manera sexosa porque Mike hacia lo mismo y eso me estaba incendiando, después me dio barras de chocolate oscuro y luego, fresas con crema batida y pedía mas vino en cuanto a capitán y a odeth les dio comida para ellos

-y ahora vamos a ver las películas- me dio un beso e introdujo su lengua que enredaba con la mía, subimos las escaleras aun besándonos y llegamos a su recamara, encendió la luz y pase, el se dirigió a su televisión de plasma y al reproductor de DVD, cerré la puerta

-ponte cómoda- me miro con total lujuria y rápido me deshice de mis zapatos y demás ropa, solo me quede en la ropa interior

-¿quieres quitármela?-le dije mordiéndome un labio y subiendo a la cama, de pronto se escucharon gemidos de placer y eran los créditos iniciales de la película

-oye hay algo que no se, ¿eres virgen?- dijo Mike quitándose toda su ropa

-sí, soy virgen- le dije jugueteando con el sujetador del sostén

-esto será muy rico, pero yo todavía no estoy listo- se acerco a mí y empezó a besarme la película empezó con una mujer rubia recostada en una cama blanca y desnuda, empezó a tocar sus senos y a lamerlos, después llego un hombre y le empezó a lamer su clítoris y ella se mordía los labios y llegaba al éxtasis, pero mi vista se fue hacia el miembro de Mike que empezaba a crecer y volví a ver la tele, esta vez la tipa chupaba su miembro y vuelvo a ver el miembro de Mike, que empezaba a ponerse erecto, me agache un poco y tome su erección entre mis manos y empecé a acariciarlo de arriba hacia abajo y mire a Mike

-¿te gusta?- le pregunte muy seductoramente

-¡ohm si!, sigue así- me dijo Mike acomodándose en la cama y con los ojos cerrados, acerque mi lengua hacia su cabeza y la saboree como si fuera una paleta

-entre la película y tu, llegare muy rápido- dijo con vos distorsionada y me aventure a chupar toda su erección

-oh, isabella,- y seguí dándole completa atención a su erección, me levante y le puse pausa a la película, estaba bastante excitada que podía sentir que algo liquido salía entre mis piernas, Mike me quito mi sostén y no sé como termine debajo suyo, me beso rápido y se bajo a mis senos y que mis pezones ya estaban despiertos, Mike los empezó a chupar con urgencia uno a uno, y un gemido se escapo de mi boca, después me quito la ultima ropa y se posiciono en la entrada y ataco mi clítoris con su lengua que jugueteaba ardientemente con él, pero algo en mi empezó a formarse un nudo debajo de mi vientre y sabía que estaba llegando

-mi…Mike…ya casi llego…- le dije en jadeos y tartamudeos y cerré mis ojos, sentí a Mike que estaba arriba de mi

-entra ya- le dije con la respiración entrecortada y sentí su miembro caliente y babeante en la entrada de mi vagina, avanzaba lentamente y eso me hacia sacar gritos y hasta que llego a una barrera

-empuja- le ordene y toque sus pompis para darle valor, el empezó a empujar rudamente hasta que entro completamente y sentí un dolor que me quemaba por dentro y unas lagrimas se formaron en mis ojos

-¿quieres que lo saque?- me pregunto Mike preocupado y apenas si lo escuchaba porque el dolor era tan fuerte, abrí los ojos y lo mire

-no salgas, ya…esta…pasando el dolor- y si, ya se iba cayendo el dolor y me moví un poco y apreté mis paredes

-¿quieres jugar rudo?- me pregunto Mike con lujuria y le asentí, de pronto Mike lo saco y lo metió con mucha fuerza

-ohm si, MAS MAS MIKE-le gritaba y me empecé a moverme frenéticamente, por suerte me había rasurado la semana pasada y Mike curiosamente también, lo sentía todo

-siento ti clítoris- dijo Mike en jadeos y se movía rápidamente y en ese momento el nudo iba tomando forma, me aferre a su cuello

-muévete mas, que ya casi llego- le dije en jadeos pero yo me movía con todas mis fuerzas y enrolle mis piernas en su cadera y mi cordura se iba alejando

-entra mas en mi, Mike, que ya casi llego- y de pronto el nudo se hizo cada vez más fuerte y hasta que se empezó a deshacer y mi orgasmo lo sentía y empecé a jadear y a gemir, y al mismo tiempo Mike me alcanzaba, arañaba su espalda porque el orgasmo no decaía y los dos sudábamos tremendamente

-Mike, muévete más rápido- dije sin aliento y gritaba de placer y sus estocadas se hicieron más fuertes y apremiantes nuestros movimientos eran frenéticos y la base de la cama se movía sin descanso, pero el orgasmo se estaba alejando y Mike había dejado de gritar al igual que yo, y ese había sido mi primer orgasmo, fue duradero y placentero, Mike se recostó en mi pecho, y nuestras respiraciones y el pulso habían llegado hasta el cielo

-guau, que rico. Jamás lo había hecho así, el sudor te hace ver más sexy de lo que eres- dijo Mike entre jadeos

-si…este fue el primer orgasmo que tuve- le dije entre jadeos y empecé a besarlo y otras vez, la cama no dejo de moverse y en su casa se escuchaban nuestros gritos, jadeos y suplicas por mas


	4. DE VUELTA A MI HERMOSO NEMESIS

**ANTES DE CONTINUAR QUIERO AGRADECER A **

**PIRE MAPUCHE CULLEN**

**POR HACER CASO A ESTA HISTORIA, Y RESPECTO A TU PREGUNTA, ¡CLARO QUE LA VOY A CONTINUAR!, SI SERA MUY LARGA, SOLO QUE MUY LEMON, Y ¡NO TE CORTES LAS VENAS!, ¿QUIEN SEGUIRÁ LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA?, Y VISITEN MIS OTRAS DOS HISTORIAS, Y AHORA SI A LEER**

Duramos hasta el amanecer, jamás creí resistir tanto nos levantamos a las 12 del día y todo mi cuerpo de dolía menos la cabeza, cuando me duele la cabeza no me levanto todo el día, me fui al baño pero sentí una mano que tomaba mis senos y los apretaba volteo y era Mike que me miraba radiante beso mi espalda y se acerco a mi oído derecho

-¿tienes hambre?- y empezó a besar mi hombro y me estaba excitando, besos húmedos por todos lados de mi cuerpo y tenía que ponerle un alto o no me resistiría

-Mike, claro que tengo hambre pero necesito ir a mi casa a bañarme y a cambiarme de ropa- me levante rápido y me fui corriendo al baño desnuda, cerré la puerta

-te vistes ahorita, vamos a tu casa llevo ropa limpia y nos bañamos y desayunamos en tu casa- ¿Qué cosa?, no podría, porque siempre Edward aparece en mi mente, al parecer ya prácticamente tenía una relación con Mike, Salí del baño y empecé a vestirme

-¿Qué haces bella?- mire a Mike y seguí vistiéndome

-te espero en el auto con tus cosas- me seguí vistiendo ya era hora de que pensara en que Edward quería estar solo, mi corazón es suyo por alguna extraña razón pero él no quiere saber nada del amor y yo sí, si conocí a Mike con él me quedaría, no haría ningún intento de conquistar a Edward, y a lo mejor me caso con él y tengo hijos, termine de arreglarme y baje a buscar a capitán y a odeth

-capitán, ¿en donde estas?- camine por la larga estancia y escuche 4 pasos, volteo y era odeth, me acerque a ella y le toque la cabeza

-¿y capitán?- pregunte algo preocupada siempre capitán responde a mi llamada y esta vez no lo hacía, escuche otras cuatro patas y era capitán que corría moviendo la cola alegre

-travieso, en donde estabas- le dije con una sonrisa y lo abrace y en unos minutos más bajo Mike con una pequeña mochila y me dirigí hacia el

-Mike, tengo que pasar a una farmacia- le dije tomando su brazo derecho y caminamos con nuestras mascotas atrás

-¿vamos a pasar por condones o que otra cosa?- me pregunto al mismo tiempo que me daba una nalgada y luego masajeo en donde le había puesto una nalgada

-aparte de, quiero comprar pastillas anticonceptivas, ¿Cuántas veces lo hicimos ayer en la noche y luego al amanecer?- llegamos a su auto y primero se subieron las mascotas y luego nosotros y arranco

-está bien, pasaremos por ahí y traigo en mi maleta las películas- me puse el cinturón de seguridad pero Mike puso su mano en mi muslo y viajo hasta mi entre pierna y tome su mano

-Mike, tranquilo, ya sé que tienes ganas pero por favor, espera a que lleguemos a mi casa y lo haremos en mi tina- accedió a esa idea, pero ya había causado una reacción en mi cuerpo, y trataría de esperar pasamos por una farmacia y los compre, llegamos a mi casa y Mike toco la bocina para que Edward abriera la puerta, de pronto se abrió la puerta y Edward estaba vestido de negro, que hermoso se veía pero nos miraba con odio y nos estacionamos en donde estaba mi auto

-¿el Ferrari es tuyo?- me pregunto Mike cuando nos bajamos y se acerco al Ferrari color azul

-sí, es mío- le dije orgullosa, capitán y odeth se fueron a la parte trasera de la casa y caminamos hasta la entrada

-buenos días- me dijo Edward haciendo una leve reverencia ¿Qué estaría pensando?

-Edward les das de comer a las mascotas te presento a Mike el es un amigo, Mike el es Edward mi mayordomo- tome a Mike del brazo y ambos se estrecharon la mano lleve a Mike hasta mi habitación

-espérame aquí déjame decirle a Edward que prepare nuestro desayuno- rápido baje y me dirigí a la cocina y ahí está estaba mi némesis sirviendo las croquetas en los tazones

-después de que termines esto, por favor preparas el desayuno y lo subes a mi recamara- el no me respondió

-si señora- no me miro y yo me fui corriendo con Mike abrí mi recamara y Mike se tocaba su erección y me miro con deseo y cerré la puerta y me quite la ropa junto con las zapatillas y me acerque a el

-ven, vamos a bañarnos- le dije tomando su mano y él se levanto llegamos al baño y a la tina y abrí la llave pero sentí un cuerpo que estaba caliente y Mike me abrazo y empezó a tocar mis senos y su erección podía sentirla en mi trasero

-Mike- dije entre jadeos y el besaba mis cabellos a duras penas si conseguí cerrar la llave y ponerle jabón porque Mike todavía estaba en mi espalda, incitándome le dije a Mike que iría a lavarme los dientes y él me acompaño termine antes que él, y me quite la ropa interior, me metí y me sumergí, emergí de inmediato quitándome la espuma, Mike se metió

-¿lista para muchas rondas?- me pregunto acercándose a mí y tomando mi cintura, estaba desnudo tomo mis nalgas y las empezó a masajear con rudeza pero sentí su erección en mi pubis y lo empecé a besar con urgencia, Mike se sentó y yo me puse frente de él y rápido entro su erección en mi, soltamos un gemido al unísono y me empecé a mover con rapidez mientras Mike me besaba y nuestras lenguas jugaban y eso me hizo encenderme más, subía y bajaba, apretaba mis paredes contra su erección

-mas, mas, quiero mas- le gritaba jadeando y gimiendo y me besaba y al mismo tiempo me abrazaba

-es todo para ti- el también jadeaba y muchos movimientos mas llegamos juntos, gritábamos nuestros nombres y sentía que me desvanecía en sus brazos y así seguimos por 5 veces más, salimos del baño y busque ropa interior, un pants holgado azul con rosa, mis tenis azules y una camisa de manga corta color salmón, nos vestimos los dos y Mike curiosamente se vistió con un pants azul con verde, salimos entrelazados de las manos y antes de llegar a la cocina rodeo mi cintura con mi brazo y empezó a besarme desesperadamente su lengua jugaba con la mía y una de sus manos llego hasta mi clítoris que lo masajeaba y otra vez me encendía nos fuimos a un sillón él se quito su pants y yo el mío

-Mike, basta-le dije en audibles jadeos y un grito se me escapo cuando sentí su erección y la mire, era grande y gruesa pero se había puesto un condón me levante un poco para que entrara, estaba muy húmeda y algo se me ocurrió

-tu abajo y yo arriba- de inmediato el estaba debajo de mi, y su erección entro en mi, y rápido me empecé a mover, gemidos y gemidos se me escapaban, Mike por su parte tenía sus manos en mis senos los acariciaba y chupaba, después su dedo índice lo puso en mi clítoris y lo empezó a mover, mi vista se fue hacia abajo y vi que nuestros sexos estaban unidos, puse mis manos en sus rodillas pero el peso me gano me recosté en el sillón aun unidos me movía frenéticamente y gemidos y mas gemidos demasiado audibles se escapaban

-eres única, me prendes, creo…creo…que voy a llegar- me decía Mike en constantes susurros

-oh Mike, yo también voy a llegar- me movía mas rápido y puse mis manos en mis senos y empecé a masajearlos pero Mike en un hábil movimiento termino arriba de mi y como estábamos ya sin pants enrosque mis piernas en su cintura y lo abrace y nos empezamos a besarnos y nuestras lenguas danzaban también, me movía rápidamente y juntos llegamos al cielo

-¡hay que rico!- Mike estaba empapado de sudor y así nos quedamos por un rato

-ya está su desayuno servido- esa voz estaba realmente furiosa y el éxtasis se me esfumo

-ya vamos- contesto Mike y después de que Edward se fue Mike dijo que se daría otra ducha y lo seguí y otra vez lo volvimos a hacer en la ducha, y luego nos vestimos rápido llegamos a la cocina y desayunamos


End file.
